


2 Years later.

by thewaywardwriter



Series: It's a dangerous world out there. [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Original Character Death(s), mafia, the mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardwriter/pseuds/thewaywardwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I haven't seen Thorin laugh like that in ages."</p><p>Dwalin took a deep breath before taking her hands in his, "He's happy now. Do you know how long it's been since I've seen him that happy?"</p><p>Dis laughed, "I'm guessing never."</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 Years later.

 2 years later and they were having a dinner party, which must have been a first for this odd little family that they had. Bilbo Baggins was at the head of the table making Thorin laugh by doing something that greatly resembled the snorting of a pig and then there was a great big booming laugh that echoed right across to the other end of the table and now everybody was laughing and raising up their glasses in a toast and drinking and then…

   And then Thorin met Dwalin’s eye and gave him a nod that was nothing short of a  _'Thank you.'_ His left hand man nodded back and raised his own glass to his lips before sputtering slightly, causing wine to spill down onto his favourite plaid shirt and he was looking up, back up to the group that they had and they were all staring before laughter was pelting up and down the table. And everyone was smiling again and Dwalin’s eyes were watering as he laughed and laughed and excused himself from the table so he could get something to clean himself with.

   Dis was smiling too. She was sitting right next to him and suddenly she was right next to him, standing in the bathroom helping him with his wine stained shirt.  _"I haven’t seen him laugh like that in ages,"_ Dis was saying, but Dwalin wasn’t listening, wasn’t listening as he admired the beauty of his -  _"Dwalin?"_

He blinked, before smiling down at her, finally focusing on the sound of her voice. Dis smiled back before continuing,  _"I was just saying that I hadn’t seen Thorin laugh like that in ages."_  Dwalin took a deep breath before taking her hands in his, which were warm, against his chest,  _"… "He's happy now. Do you know how long it's been since I've seen him that happy?"_ For that he received a kiss on his cheek and a wink that screamed mischief.  _"I’m guessing never. I'm just glad he’s finally approved of you."_ She said as she made her way to the doorway.

    _"Me too, Dis,"_ He smiled,  _"We’ve been madly in love for years **and**  -” “Shhh,” _Dis went and rewarded him with another kiss,  _"Just be happy he’s approved. Now you best come on, lover boy. They’ll eat all the cake."_

    _"But not if I eat it first,"_ Dwalin chuckled as he followed her back out the door to the sound of more howls of delight,  _” **Definitely** not if I eat it first.”_ And all he could hear was the sound of his Dis’ bell like laughter as they made their way back to their family.

   There was nothing else now. Nothing else left but love. And that’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written during my days writing a Mafia! AU Dwalin who let his love for Dis get in the way of his loyalty to Thorin. Hm. Have fun!


End file.
